Cortex's Big Plan
by BlackLouie
Summary: When thinking of an idea to kill Crash, Dingodile makes a huge mistake and the whole crew goes down. Can Cortex finally get the crew and turn things around in order to stop monster Crash and destroy him once and for all?
1. The Plan

**Hey guys this is my other story because I wanted to make one that makes sense:3 So if you notice that the story is mostly taking place with Cortex and his minions, it's about them:3 Please enjoy this story and review!**

(I can't believe that I was defeated so many times in a row! This is getting stupid! Really stupid!)

Cortex was in his flying blimp, he was walking around while thinking. Uka Uka was flying towards him in anger.

"You failed me again Cortex! Why!? Because you have bees in your brain! Just like the others!" Uka growled.

"Sorry if I failed, we will try again." Cortex whimpered at the evil mask.

"You will, and if you fail me this time, you will never see daylight again!" Uka roared.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going to get the others right now so that we can come up with an idea to defeat Crash and his friends!" Cortex promised.

Later…

"Alright guys, we must defeat Crash!" Cortex announced in the meeting hall inside of the blimp.

"But how? Tiny is too weak and stupid!" Tiny complained.

"I can try to kill him with my staff!" Tropy replied.

"You already tried that!" Brio reminded him.

"Rilla Roo, do you have any ideas?" Cortex asked.

"Uh… No." He replied.

"I have one; I can throw rocks at him until he dies!" Koala Kong stood up.

"You idiot, you tried that!" Komodo Joe hissed.

"Ripper Roo?" Cortex asked.

"Uh, uh, I don't know! But I can't try blowing him up with TNT's again!" Ripper Roo was bouncing around like crazy.

"Oh man, Dingodile, do you have any great ideas?" Cortex sighed.

"Well mate, maybe we can build a giant control ship that lets us all ride inside of it, then we can work together to shoot Crash with some toxic nitros, it does work because I mixed gas and nitro boxes together to make a purple nitro box." He explained.

"Really? Is the plan that I was searching for? Dingodile your brilliant! Whooo hooo!" Cortex cheered.

Brio and the others stood up and clapped for Digodile's great mind.

"When shall we start?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Let's start now…" Cortex grinned and started to laugh.

"Crash will be crushed!" Koala Kong roared.

"Tiny agrees!" Tiny laughed.

On the island…

Crash watched Pura jump and run around Polar, who was feeling less playful than usual.

"Hey Crash, come on, you said that we were going to the forest to do our hunt!" Coco was pulling on his arm.

"Okay okay! Let's go! Pura, don't go messing with Polar too much!" He warned him.

Pura stopped running and went inside of the house.

Crunch was waiting for them.

"Man your late fool!" Crunch was angry.

"Sorry, I was bored so I was watching Pura play." Crash replied.

"Anyway, let's get this hunt started; we have to find these items on the list." Coco explained.

Crash's eyes popped out as he saw millions of items listed on Aku Aku's item hunt.

"Why did he list so many items?" Crash asked.

"He said it's a great learning game, and he wants us to have fun!" Coco answered.

"Let's go find some of those sticks!" Crunch said quickly as he ran off without them.

"Wait for us!" Crash and Coco replied as they ran after him.

With Cortex and the gang…

"Hahahahahaha!" They are playing a game huh? Well that game is about to end when I'm through with them!" Cortex laughed.

"So how are we going to shoot them if they are running?" Brio asked.

"Just hold on Brio, you'll see." Cortex replied.

"Okay sir." Brio sighed.

"Rilla Roo, please get Ripper Roo out of here! He's jumping around too much!" Cortex ordered.

Rilla Roo got up and smacked Ripper Roo with his tail which sent Ripper Roo flying into Koala Kong's side of the room.

"Stupid crazy mutt!" Koala Kong growled.

"I'm not stupid! I'm just crazy!" He talked super-fast.

"Tiny wants to know if plan will work." Tiny walked in the room.

"It will work because it was my idea." Dingodile replied.

Cortex was finished with the locations as he set the target on Crash.

"Can I shoot the nitro at bandicoot? Please!" Tiny begged.

"No! This is my shot!" Cortex snapped.

"But I want to shoot Crash!" Tiny roared.

"And I said no! I will do the shooting!" Cortex snapped again.

Tiny got mad and banged on the pipe button as a pipe fell on Cortex, he was stuck in it.

"Oh great! Tiny, Koala Kong, get me out of here!" Cortex shouted.

"I will get you out." Koala Kong walked up to Cortex who was stuck in the pipe.

"No! Tiny will help Dr. Cortex!" Tiny roared at the tough Koala bear.

"He said that I should do it!" Koala Kong roared.

"Will you guys just help me!" Cortex shouted.

Tropy walked over to the pipe and zapped Cortex out of it.

"Thanks Tropy." Cortex said with a sigh of relief.

Crash was gone from his sight.

"Now look what you all did! We missed him!" Cortex shouted will pulling on his hair.

"Well if it wasn't for this stupid bear!" Tiny shouted.

"Your ass started it tiger face!" Koala Kong snapped.

"Will you two just shut up!" Uka shouted.

"Now, let's go fly over to Crash and this time, I will do the shooting!" Cortex said as the blimp was moving towards the direction of his target.

Koala Kong and Tiny were growling at each other.

Ripper Roo and Tropy were standing still.

"Hey mate, is that him?" Dingodile asked while pointing to Crash and Coco.

"Yes, that our target!" Cortex smiled.

"Great!" Tropy finally spoke.

Rilla Roo was watching Cortex carefully to make sure that their plan was working.

"Okay I shall shoot them now!" Cortex said but Tiny got in the way and he pushed the wrong button, it was the TNT button.

"Tiny you ass!" Dingodile hissed.

"Oops!" Tiny gasped as the blimp exploded.

Everyone was smoked.

Brio fainted.

"Tiny why are you always in the way!?" Cortex shouted.

"The bear pushed Tiny again!" Tiny roared at Koala Kong.

"I did not! I was standing right here!" Koala Kong roared.

"Never mind! Tiny you will have to go do something else, the rest of us will handle Crash!" Cortex ordered.

(Stupid Bear!) He thought as he walked away.

"Let's start over again. At least my blimp isn't destroyed due to my wall protection product." Cortex said as Crash was still on his target.

"Now that's over I can get back to watching this!" Tropy sighed.

Crash moved.

"Darn it! If Tiny and Koala Kong would just stop fighting, we can kill Crash!" Cortex growled.

"Don't worry Tiny is in his room." Dingodile reminded him.

"Yeah, let's follow Crash." Brio was behind the gang after waking up.

Ripper Roo and Rilla Roo were fighting with each other.

"Can I please use TNT's Rilla Roo! Cortex will love the idea!" Ripper Roo asked while laughing like crazy.

"No! We are shooting him! Idiot!" Rilla Roo knocked him out with his kangaroo tail.

"Brio, watch what they are doing back there!" Cortex ordered.

"Yes sir!" Brio replied as he was watching everyone.

Dingodile was still up in the front with Cortex.

"Hahahahahaha! Now I shall shoot him!" Cortex laughed as a big nitro box was shot out from the blimp as it fell on Crash.

"Whoa!" Crash yelled as he was feeling faint.

"Yes! We got him!" Cortex laughed.

"What's happening to him?" Tropy asked.

N Gin was in his room laughing.

"Where's N Gin?" Ripper Roo asked.

"He's not on this mission with us." Koala Kong answered.

But Cortex stopped laughing as they saw Crash turning into a monster bandicoot.

"Oh no! Dingodile, did you even test this nitro box before you thought of this idea!?" Cortex was choking him.

"Uh… No…" Dingodile choked.

"You idiot! You are so stupid when it comes to your silly ass messing up!" Cortex growled.

Uka Uka was angry was well with Dingodile.

"Now he's going to crush our blimp!" Koala Kong back away.

Tropy's mouth hung open.

N Gin was hiding under the desk.

Ripper Roo and Rilla Roo watched as Crash roared and smashed the blimp, everyone was falling into the sea.

Brio hit the water first. Everything went wrong…

**Chapter 2 is coming up! Please review!**


	2. The Search

**I don't own any characters, thank you:3**

**Here's chapter 2!**

Everyone was in the water, floating, and their heads above the sea level.

"Oh no doctor! What should we do?" N Gin asked.

"Blame Dingo brain over here!" Cortex growled.

"I didn't know that this would happen mates." Dingodile replied feeling bad.

"Well next time think because now we have a giant monster bandicoot to deal with!" Cortex shouted.

"I think we should swim back to the shore and think of a plan." Tropy interrupted while feeling annoyed.

"Let's go then." Brio replied.

Everyone swam back to shore and they started a fire to keep warm.

"Okay so I messed up, so what?" Dingodile smiled.

"It's a terrible mistake you made!" Cortex was still mad at him.

N Gin was messing around.

"Tiny hates this plan!" Tiny roared.

"I think it was super stupid!" Koala Kong agreed.

"How about we stop Crash with TNT boxes! Hahahahahahaha!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"No! You all will have to think of something else that you never tired yet!" Uka Uka growled.

"Fine, we should all split up into a group of 2 or 3 to bring Crash back here so that we can turn him back to normal and then kill him." Cortex thought.

"That sounds like a good idea for now." A voice interrupted their conversation.

"And who is out here this late?" Brio asked.

"It is I, Pinstripe." The tall mouse answered.

"Pinstripe, are we glad to see you!" N Gin jumped up from the ground and hugged him.

"Get off! I don't like that rocket head for brains!" Pinstripe threw N Gin on the ground.

"Ow, my face." He whined.

"So you're going to help us?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Yes, I'm going to help you out. With my Tommy gun and your plan, Crash will be destroyed once and for all." Pinstripe replied.

"Great! Let's get started! I will put Tiny and Koala Kong together because they are both strong and they will be able to complete the task without fighting, I hope. Dingodile and Rilla Roo will be going together, Ripper Roo and Tropy will go together, N Gin and Brio, and I guess you and me Pinstripe." Cortex finished.

"Did we forget anyone?" Tropy asked.

"What about me?" Komodo Joe jumped in at last.

"Where were you at!?" Uka Uka growled.

"I moved to the back of the blimp so that nothing happened." He replied.

"Really? Well you will have to go with Ripper Roo and Tropy." Cortex sighed.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" He asked.

"We are going to find Crash and kill him!" Cortex reminded him.

"Okay. I'm in! Let's go!" He ran off with Ripper Roo and Tropy following from behind.

(What have I gotten myself into?) Cortex thought.

In the north side of the forest…

"Tiny wants to kill bandicoot when he comes!" Tiny argued.

"I must help as well!" Koala Kong roared.

"No! Tiny can take care of bandicoot!" Tiny growled.

"This is a team effort!" Koala Kong argued back.

"Tiny doesn't care! Tiny will kill crash alone!" He roared.

"No you won't! We are in this together! Smart ass!" Koala Kong growled.

They began punching and hitting each other.

"You cannot kill Crash!" Koala Kong roared.

"Tiny wants to kill him alone!" Tiny slashed him.

"Ow! You're still a smart ass tiger!" He growled while fighting for his life.

With Dingodile and Rilla Roo…

"So you're not made at me?" Dingodile asked.

"Hell no, you just made a simple mistake." Rilla Roo replied.

"I hope that we can find Crash before he goes wild." Dingodile said feeling sorry for his mistake.

At the beach house…

Aku Aku was seeing Crash destroy things.

"We must find a way to cure Crash from this monster form, thanks to Cortex again!" Aku Aku panicked.

"Crunch, let's go to the lab and create something to stop this from happening." Coco agreed as she ran down the stairs first with Crunch running behind her.

"So what should we use?" Crunch asked in a rush.

"This is no time to hurry, but let me look it up." Coco replied as she quickly whipped out her computer and typed in some cures.

"Did you find something yet?" Crunch asked.

"No, wait… I found one, but it has lots ingredients for it." Coco answered.

Crunch's eyes popped out when he saw that so many ingredients were listed just like in Aku Aku's game.

"Wow, we have to hurry up and mix all of that!" Crunch said as he quickly took out so many potions that the lab turned small.

"Crunch calm down, let's mix everything carefully." Coco took some of the potions and poured them in the glass.

Aku Aku was watching.

With N Gin and Brio…

"Are we going around in circles?" Brio asked.

"Oops. I think we are." N Gin replied.

"You idiot." Brio sighed.

"What?" N Gin asked.

"Why did he have to put me with you?" Brio growled.

"Oh well." N Gin shrugged.

With Pinstripe and Cortex…

"So we have found nothing yet, I sure hope that Tiny and Koala Kong can get along." He sighed.

"They will, I'm sure they will." Pinstripe stopped and took out is Tommy gun.

"What is it?" Cortex asked.

"Shhh! I can hear something, it isn't pretty!" Pinstripe growled.

Crash stomped out of nowhere and attacked them.

Pinstripe started shooting Crash.

Crash roared and slapped Pinstripe away.

"Damn it! Ow! Crap!" Pinstripe was getting hurt.

Cortex took out his ray gun and tried to blast Crash with it, but it failed.

"Oh no! We must… Stop…" Cortex fainted.

"Cortex!" Pinstripe gasped as he was knocked out by Crash's attack.

With Tropy, Ripper Roo and Komodo Joe…

"Where are we now?" Tropy asked.

"We are still in the forest, duh." Ripper Roo laughed.

"I know that, but where are we in the forest?" Tropy asked.

"I have no clue." Komodo Joe answered.

"I guess we should head back and get Cortex and Pinstripe." Tropy sighed.

With Tiny and Koala Kong again…

They were still fighting, they were also bleeding.

"Stupid koala bear!" Tiny Roared.

"You stupid tiger! Get off!" Koala Kong roared as he knocked Tiny off.

Tiny growled and leaped at Koala Kong again, bit only to miss and get his head stuck in a pipe near a power plant in the island.

Tiny tried to pull his head out but he was stuck.

"Tiny need help, Tiny is stuck!" Tiny roared.

Koala Kong just turned away and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Why should I help you?" He asked.

"Because koala bear is strong like Tiny." Tiny replied.

"Really? Then why do you like to start fights with me?" Koala Kong asked with one eye brow up.

"Tiny is sorry! Tiny needs help now!" Tiny whined through the pipe.

"Okay, let me help you." Koala Kong sighed and pulls him out.

"Tiny head is still in here!" Tiny roared.

"I'm pulling, I'm pulling!" Koala Kong grunted while he was pulling harder.

With Dingodile and Rilla Roo…

"We didn't find him, or did we?" Rilla Roo looked around and heard something stomp through the forest.

"It's Crash!" Dingodile pointed towards the monster bandicoot.

"Let's get him!" Rilla Roo replied as he bounced up like a kangaroo and smacked Crash with his long tail.

Dingodile took out his fire gun and started to shooting him with it.

"Yeah! Take my flame thrower!" Dingodile cheered as he noticed that Crash was gone.

"Where did he go?" Rilla Roo asked.

"I have no idea." Dingodile replied.

Rilla Roo looked up and saw Crash behind Dingodile's back.

"Oh no! Dingodile, he's right behind you!" Rilla Roo shouted.

Dingodile turned around and saw Crash, he tried to move but he was picked up and thrown towards a tree.

"Dingodile!" Rilla Roo gasped.

"Damn, he's stronger than I thought." Dingodile fainted.

"Shoot! Let's get you back to Cortex!" Rilla Roo cursed while taking him back to safety.

Brio and N Gin were already back with Tropy, Ripper Roo, and Komodo Joe.

"So what happened to Dingodile?" Tropy asked.

"Crash attacked us." Rilla Roo replied.

"What!? You found him?" Brio's eyes lit up in surprise.

"I wonder if Cortex and Pinstripe are okay." N Gin said.

"He will be, I hope." Tropy replied.

Koala Kong and Tiny returned.

"So what did you guys find?" Komodo Joe asked.

"Nothing, we didn't find Crash." Koala Kong replied.

"Tiny only got stuck in a pipe but koala bear helped Tiny." Tiny said.

"Hmm, so no one found Crash except for Dingodile and Rilla Roo. That means that Cortex is in danger!" Tropy thought.

"We have to find them!" Brio said quickly as they both ran into the forest again.

"Hurry Brio and Tropy!" Rilla Roo called; he was also making sure that Dingodile would be okay.

(Hang in there Dingodile.) He thought.

Tiny was setting next to N Gin who was hiding again.

"Hey does anyone want to play the TNT game?" Ripper Roo asked with another laugh.

"HELL NO!" Everyone shouted.

Tropy and Brio noticed that Cortex and Pinstripe were both bleeding, and they were knocked out.

**Chapter 3 is coming soon! Please review! Find out what happens next as well!**


	3. The Dangerous Idea

**Here's chapter 3! Please read and review if you like!**

Brio and Tropy dragged Cortex and Pinstripe back to the camp area where the others were waiting for them.

"Oh man, that Bandicoot has gone nuts!" Brio sighed.

"Yes, he has." Tropy growled.

When they got back they both noticed that Tiny and N Gin were fighting.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tropy asked.

"Tiny is being stupid, he won't allow me to hide!" N Gin pointed to Tiny.

"Tiny thinks that little man should stop hiding and help us out!" Tiny roared.

"N Gin, no more hiding." Brio said.

N Gin sighed and sat back down.

"What? Where am I?" Cortex said waking up.

"You were knocked out but now your back to the camp area with us." Tropy replied.

"What? Did you guys find Crash?" Cortex gasped as Pinstripe woke up.

"Dingodile and Rilla Roo did." N Gin replied.

"Great. But where is he now?" Cortex asked.

"He beat up Dingodile and headed off." Rilla Roo answered.

"No! How can you two let him get away!?" Cortex asked furiously.

"Well, he's not easy to fight." Rilla Roo replied.

"I can tear that monster bandicoot up!" Koala Kong boasted.

"Yeah right! Tiny would like to see that happen!" Tiny laughed.

Dingodile was waking up.

"Hey mates, what's going on?" He asked.

"Dingodile! You're okay!" Rilla Roo jumped up.

Ripper Roo jumped with him.

"So where are we now?" Dingodile asked.

"We are back at the camp area." Koala Kong answered.

"Brio, can you find out where Crash is with your bandicoot monitor that I made you?" Cortex asked.

Pinstripe woke up and slapped N Gin for almost giving him CPR.

"What are you gay?" Pinstripe growled.

"Oops, sorry." N Gin started backing away.

"Yes, I have it Cortex. But it's smashed." Brio replied.

"Oh crap! What will we do!" Cortex panicked.

"Mate. We will be fine." Dingodile smiled.

"No, we won't be okay! Thanks to you!" Cortex was shaking him.

"Hahahahaha! Can I blow Dingodile up for this!" Ripper Roo asked while laughing and bouncing around.

"Forget it! Let's go get our blimp and leave." Cortex replied.

"Yes, before this Dingo brain gets us killed!" N Gin growled.

Pinstripe gave Dingodile an angry look.

_(Mates, I'm sorry.)_ Dingodile thought.

Komodo Joe was walking in the blimp first since he was stupid enough to stand by the opening.

"Okay guys, let's go." Cortex said while starting the blimp.

"So all of this is Dingodile's fault?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Okay Rilla for brains, who asked us to use the purple nitro box on Crash?" Cortex snapped.

"But you didn't do things right either Cortex!" Rilla Roo fought for his friend.

"Yes mate, you failed as well." Dingodile stood up.

"Fine, let's just think of a better plan to kill Crash while he's in this monster form." Cortex replied

"Brio and Tropy, you guys can help us by creating better weapons." Uka Uka said.

They both nodded and took off to the bottom of the blimp.

"What can Tiny do?" Tiny asked.

"Tiny, you can, uh… Help us defeat Crash in the end okay?" Cortex made that up.

"Yay! Tiny gets to kill Crash!" Tiny jumped up and down.

"Okay Tiny, that's enough!" Cortex shouted.

Koala Kong just watched.

"Oh Koala Kong, since you're so strong like Tiny, you can get Crash into a trap for me, right?" Cortex asked.

"Yes, but how?" Koala Kong wondered.

"Well, maybe we can have you wear a dress. Crash will love you and then we can trap him in a giant cage and kill him!" Cortex laughed.

"I don't want to do that." Koala Kong growled.

"You will do as I say!" Cortex slammed his fists on the chair.

"Fine…" Koala Kong muttered.

"Now for Ripper Roo and Dingodile. You two will make sure that Koala Kong is doing fine." Cortex ordered.

"I will blow him up as well! Hahahahaha!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"Sure, that should work if Koala Kong fails." Cortex replied.

"What can I do?" N Gin asked.

"You and Komodo Joe can get behind Crash and tell him what to say when Koala Kong meets him in a girls outfit." Cortex replied.

"Alright! We care the dating helpers!" N Gin jumped up.

"We are not dating you idiot!" Koala Kong growled.

"So Tiny can defeat bandicoot?" Tiny asked.

"We will do it together!" Tropy answered as he got out from the room and gave everyone a new weapon.

"When shall we start?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Now.." Cortex replied with a big evil grin on his face.

"Great!" Ripper Roo laughed.

Crash was walking up to the blimp again, he roared and grabbed it, and then Cortex sent Koala Kong out in a dress to help distract him.

"Hello there big guy." Koala Kong muttered.

Crash's eyes popped out at the dressed up Koala bear.

"So I see that your nice looking. Where would you like to go?" Koala Kong asked.

Crash just picked him up and walked off.

"What! No! Why did that happen!?" Brio gasped.

"I think he thought that Koala Kong is a real girl bandicoot!" Cortex replied.

"Uh oh! If Koala Kong is found to be a guy, then he's dead. Let's go after them!" Dingodile panicked.

"Tiny wants to know what's happening." Tiny roared.

"We have one problem, Koala Kong is in danger!" N Gin replied.

"Oh." Tiny sighed.

"We have to get him back!" Tropy stepped in the room.

"Well will and Crash will pay for that!" Cortex was starting up the blimp again.

Crash was walking with Koala Kong in one hand.

"Crap! This is bad!" He growled while trying to get out of Crash's grasp.

Crash was almost ready to kiss him.

_(Damn!)_ Koala Kong thought.

"Hang in there Koala Kong!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"Shut up Ripper idiot!" Tropy smacked him on the head.

Ripper Roo fainted.

N Gin was in the front watching.

"Cortex, be careful!" Uka Uka warned him.

"I will! I'm going to blast him!" Cortex took out a giant ray gun and ran out of the blimp as it landed.

"Let's help him." Dingodile whispered to Rilla Roo.

Rilla Roo nodded as the rest of the minions ran out of the blimp to back Cortex up.

Tropy took is staff and ran out last.

Crash's lips were getting closer to Koala Kong's face.

"Hey you! Let the bear go!" Cortex shouted while shooting at Crash.

Crash let Koala Kong go because the blast was hurting him.

"Oof!" Koala Kong landed on the ground, he was still in a dress.

"You look silly in that!" Ripper Roo commented.

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" Koala Kong growled.

"Is koala bear okay?" Tiny asked.

"I'm fine Tiny, thanks." Koala Kong was relieved.

Crash was hitting at Cortex and Brio, they were blasting at him.

"Die Crash! Die!" Brio laughed.

"Okay everyone attack Crash!" Rilla Roo shouted as they all ran up to Crash and starting using their weapons on him.

Meanwhile Coco and Crunch were still working on the medicine to for Crash.

"Dingodile, move!" Rilla Roo saved Dingodile from the TNT's that Ripper Roo threw to kill Crash.

"Ripper Roo, that isn't working!" Cortex reminded him.

Pinstripe walked out and found his Tommy gun at last and started shooting at Crash.

"Ow!" Crash growled.

"Yeah, you better stop this! You're going down!" Pinstripe hissed.

"Nice one Pinstripe!" N Gin smiled.

"Yeah, he's easy to shoot!" Pinstripe was still shooting.

"Go get him!" Brio cheered.

"Brio keep your eye on the bandicoot and shot too!" Cortex growled while shooting Crash but his gun ran out of power.

"No! What happened!" Cortex gasped.

Koala Kong and Tiny were kicking at Crash, but they were knocked out.

"No! Guys! We must retreat! Koala Kong and Tiny are down!" Komodo Joe called.

"Ugh! Let's go, grab them both!" Uka Uka growled.

Dingodile and Rilla Roo ran back into the blimp with the others.

"Okay so plan B didn't work. What can we do now?" Cortex asked.

"I think we should put more thinking time into this plot." Tropy replied.

"I threw TNT at him!" Ripper Roo bounced up.

"Tiny is okay?" Tiny was waking up.

Koala Kong woke up next to him.

"Okay, so we have out tough guys back." Pinstripe muttered.

"We have to kill Crash or else I'm killing myself!" N Gin stomped on the ground.

"I think we should wait until he's back to normal." Cortex sighed.

"No! Think of a plan or else you all will parish!" Uka Uka growled.

"Okay okay! Let's take this slow then." Cortex started.

"I hope Crash will parish soon." Rilla Roo was praying with Dingodile.

They all sat down in the meeting room inside of the blimp. They started thinking.

**Chapter 4 is coming soon!**


	4. Eating Out

**Here is chapter 4! I hope that you all enjoy this one!:3**

Cortex was talking to his minions about what they should do, but they all got into an argument about it.

"Hey hey! Fine. I think we need a break so how about we choose a place to eat at while we think about our plan to kill Crash." Cortex suggested.

"Tiny wants to eat at Joes!" Tiny jumped up first.

"Uh no, Joe is already here!" Cortex pointed to Komodo Joe who was standing there.

"I say we can eat at hot burgers mate." Dingodile suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good, it's fancy and great! Hahahahaha!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"Okay for once I don't care where we eat at." Tropy stepped in.

"Great! Let's go eat because I'm starving!" Cortex smiled as he started up the blimp.

"What harm can Crash do while we are out?" Rilla Roo asked.

"He can't hurt us." Koala Kong growled.

"Are you mad because you had to wear a dress dude?" Ripper Roo asked while laughing.

"It wasn't fun!" Koala Kong stomped on the floor of the blimp.

"Okay okay! Hahahahahaha! TNT for me then!" Ripper Roo replied laughing.

"Calm down Ripper Roo!" Brio shouted as he stopped bouncing around and sat down.

"How can I eat when my paws are tied in this jacket!" Ripper Roo growled.

"We can let you go? But you can't run around, okay?" Cortex replied.

"Can Tiny order fries?" Tiny asked.

"We are not even there yet." Brio replied.

"Hey Tiny, are you in a rush to kill Crash?" Koala Kong asked.

"Uh no!" Tiny quickly said.

"Then why are you asking about ordering food now?" Koala Kong questioned him.

"Tiny is super hungry!" Tiny roared.

Uka Uka was in the bathroom. He was sitting there in anger.

_(They better hurry up and kill that Bandicoot or I will make them all parish!)_

At Hot Burgers…

Cortex and his group walked in and rang the bell for the waiter to show them where to sit, the place looked fancy like Ripper Roo said.

_(Dingodile and Ripper Roo must have been here before.)_ Cortex thought.

N Gin loved the waitress in the dress.

"Oh my, she looks lovely!" N Gin commented.

"Stop it!" Brio smacked him.

"Hello may I help you boys?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, we would like a table for… How many of us is it? Tables for 20, like a party table if you have one." Cortex replied.

"We have a party table, follow me." She said as she led the way to the party table.

After showing them to the table they all got in and sat down. Tropy was looking at the menu that was already placed down when they got there.

"What are you getting Cortex?" Brio asked.

"I don't know, there are lots of Burgers in this menu." Cortex said looking at the great looking burgers.

"I'm going to have the party burger! Lots of cheese and meat in it!" N Gin joined in.

"Tiny wants a party burger too!" Tiny roared.

"Does everyone want a party burger?" Cortex asked.

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

"Okay, I will have one too." Cortex sighed.

"So did you boys order yet?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, we are all going to have a party burger, please bring us 30 of them." Cortex replied.

"Okay, 30 party burgers, coming right up!" The waitress walked away.

"So I hope this food isn't costing us a lot on money." Cortex sighed.

"Relax mate, enjoy yourself." Dingodile replied.

"Yeah, it's a party table so have fun!" Rilla Roo smiled.

"I agree." Koala Kong was setting down his menu.

"Tiny will finish the big party burger and strong koala bear won't!" Tiny teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean! Stupid tiger face!" Koala Kong growled.

"Uh stop it! You two are making a scene!" Cortex warned them.

"It means that Tiny can finish food!" Tiny roared.

"And I can't! You're going to see!" Koala Kong growled.

"Oh boy." Pinstripe did the face palm.

"N Gin, are you messing around?" Brio asked as N Gin was caught talking to girls again.

"Back to the table, now!" Cortex shouted.

"I like these girls!" N Gin was in love with the waitress.

"Here are your 30 party burgers, they are big, do you think you can finish them?" The waitress asked.

"Uh yeah, we can finish these." Cortex replied.

"Tiny wants one first!" Tiny was banging on the table.

"Ripper Roo gets the first one since he was right about this place." Cortex said as he gave one to Ripper Roo.

"Thank you! Hahahahaha!" Ripper Roo grabbed the burger and was eating it in one bite.

"Tiny and Koala Kong." Cortex said handing them each one party burger.

"Tiny is going to eat now!" Tiny roared while shoving the burger in his mouth and finishing it quickly.

"Uh, okay then…" Rilla Roo was confused.

"Mate, it's nice to relax and enjoy the food." Dingodile reminded him.

Rilla Roo just nodded.

"It is." He replied.

Everyone was eating.

"Hey Tropy, can you pass the salt?" N Gin asked.

"Why do you need salt on a burger? Are you nuts?" He asked.

"I always eat salty burgers." N Gin replied.

"Fine, here's your salt." Tropy muttered.

"So how are your burgers?" The waitress walked in and asked.

"They taste great!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"There okay." Pinstripe replied.

"We can't wait to eat here again mate!" Dingodile added.

Rilla Roo agreed with a nod.

"Great! I will be coming with your bill real soon!" The waitress walked away again.

"Tiny is full!" Tiny moaned.

"Me too." Koala Kong groaned.

"You two ate the remaining extras!" Cortex was surprised.

"We were seeing who would finish off the burgers first." Koala Kong burped.

"Tiny can't eat anymore." Tiny grumbled.

"Let's go." Cortex replied as she came in with the bill.

"Wait, I have to pay the bill." He sat back down.

Cortex looked at the bill and his eyes popped out.

"What is it sir?" Tropy asked.

"15,000,000 dollars! For 30 party burgers!" Cortex fainted.

"Let's sneak out of here." Komodo Joe hissed.

"Let's do it!" Rilla Roo replied.

"Ripper Roo, keep quiet!" Dingodile warned him.

They all managed to get out of the place in time.

"Cortex wake up, we are back in the blimp!" Brio was shaking him.

"What?" Cortex was waking up.

"You fainted but we started to sneak out." Brio explained.

"Oh good, at least they don't know what we drive." Cortex smiled.

"Are we going to get Crash now?" N Gin asked.

"You all need rest." Uka Uka flew in.

"You're now angry?" Cortex asked.

"I guess I can't rush you." He admitted.

"Okay, everyone. We need to get some sleep." Cortex explained.

"Can I sleep with you! Hahahahaha!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"No! Go sleep with Koala Kong and Rilla Roo!" Cortex was about to forget their names.

"But they are mean!" Ripper Roo sighed.

"No! Sleep with Tiny and Dingodile then!" Cortex replied.

"Okay!" He bounced over to them.

"Okay mate, you win, you can sleep with us. But no jumping on my bed!" Dingodile said.

"Tiny like sleeping with small blue dog!" Tiny smiled.

"Yay!" Ripper Roo yawned and fell asleep fast.

Koala Kong was sleeping with Rilla Roo and Tropy.

"Hey Pinstripe, are you going to bed?" Cortex asked.

"Yeah, in a second." Pinstripe was staying up.

"Okay, don't stay up too long." Cortex said as he and Brio were off to bed and the blimp was set on auto controls.

"Hey Rilla Roo, do you think that Tiny and I suck at getting along?" Koala Kong asked.

"No, Tiny just needs time to adjust to having you around." Rilla Roo replied.

"He's just doing the stuff that he does because he's jealous." Koala Kong sighed.

"Tomorrow might be a good day, you never know. Let's get some sleep. Good night." Rilla Roo explained.

"Night." Koala Kong replied.

The next day…

"Hey, what is Pinstripe doing on the floor?" Brio asked.

"What? Oh hey! Ow!" Pinstripe hit a wall and a bucket fell on top of his head.

"Are you alright?" Brio asked.

"Yes, you just made me jump that's all." Pinstripe answered.

Koala Kong and Rilla Roo walked into the room as they others were behind them.

"Ah Tropy, how is your morning?" N Gin asked.

"It's great another new day! I feel great!" Tropy smiled.

"Me too!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"We need to fly back to the island and kill that Bandicoot!" Cortex was feeling better than yesterday.

"Yesterday felt long sir." Dingodile stepped in the room.

"It did. And I'm not mad at you anymore." Cortex smiled.

"You're not?" Dingodile asked.

"Nope, I'm fine now." Cortex replied.

Dingodile smiled and walked over to Rilla Roo.

"He's not mad anymore?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Nope! I'm saved!" Dingodile was happy.

**Dingodile is happy too, but can they get Crash? Find out! If this chapter is short that's because I'm mostly working on this at the library so chapter 5 is coming soon! Just wait! **


	5. The Final Out Come, Or Is It?

**Sorry if I was gone for a while but now I'm back to finish this story!**

"Hey Dingo brains, we need you. The toilet is clogged up again!" N Gin called.

"I better go look." Dingodile's smile disappeared as he walked into the bathroom and noticed the toilet flooding all over the place.

"N Gin, what did you do this time!?" Dingodile gasped.

"I was using the toilet paper and the toilet flooded like this!" N Gin replied.

"How much toilet paper did you use!?" Dingodile asked.

"Um, three big sheets…" He smiled.

"Move!" Dingodile was pushing his way into the bathroom as he unclogged the toilet.

"Oh thank heavens." N Gin was relieved.

"Now I'm going to help get Crash." Dingodile walked out of the bathroom.

"N Gin, you're an idiot." Tropy sighed.

"No! The toilet is an idiot!" N Gin argued back.

Cortex and Brio were working on another plan while Uka Uka watched.

"So you two think that making a huge trap in the ground will work?" Uka Uka wondered.

"I think so, but we need more tools, let's think of another plan." Brio thought for a while.

"I don't want to use a stupid plan like last time!" Cortex was almost ready to bang on the table.

"Then what shall we do?" Brio asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can create a giant ray that will destroy Crash!" Cortex was thinking too much.

"That's it doctor!" It was Pinstripe.

"Pinstripe? How did you get the code to get into our private room?" Cortex was surprised.

"Who cares? If you make a giant ray gun, we can turn him back to normal, then kill him and then the girl of my dreams will become mine." Pinstripe was day dreaming at the same time.

"Good thinking. We shall begin working on it!" Cortex replied.

Ripper Roo was jumping into the room with excitement.

"Does that mean that we can use TNT crates and throw them at Crash in the end?" He laughed.

"No! Will you just sit down!" Uka Uka yelled at him.

"No! I'm so happy today!" Ripper Roo was still bouncing up and down.

"Ripper Roo, this is serious. TNT crates are out of the question." Cortex replied.

"Aw man!" He growled.

"Maybe some other time." Cortex explained.

Ripper Roo bounced away to mess with Koala Kong.

"Get out of here you stupid mutt!" Koala Kong picked him up and threw him into Tiny's room.

"Hey Tiny!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"Tiny is busy, go somewhere else." Tiny growled.

"I just want to tell you about my plan!" Ripper Roo replied.

"No, Tiny wants to be left alone right now." Tiny was still growling.

"Okay okay! Sheesh! I'm going to talk to Rilla Roo then!" Ripper Roo bounced out of the room and want into Dingodile and Rilla Roo's room.

"Oh hey Ripper Roo, what brings you to our room?" Rilla Roo greeted him.

"I have an idea to defeat Crash…. TNTs!" Ripper Roo laughed.

"Uh…. No." Rilla Roo replied quickly.

"Rilla Roo, Dingodile, Tiny, Tropy, and Koala Kong! Come here!" Cortex called them.

Everyone who was called came out of their rooms to see what he wanted.

"We have some building to do." Brio announced.

"And you all are going to help us." Cortex replied.

"But why was my name out of the call?" N Gin walked in.

"Oops, I forgot that he was with us." Brio whispered.

"Anyway, we are going to build a giant ray gun that we turn Crash back to normal and kill him at the same time!" Cortex announced.

"But what if it fails than can we use TNT!?" Ripper Roo was laughing again.

"HELL NO!" Cortex shouted.

"Aw man!" He growled again.

"Let's just build this gun and get this over with!" Brio suggested to them.

"Mates, I say that it's a start!" Dingodile was confident.

"Great! Now Tiny and Koala Kong, you two must work together on some of the heavy parts so please don't fight." Cortex warned them.

They both nodded and they got to work.

"Should I keep an eye on them?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Yes mate, just in case." Dingodile replied.

Rilla Roo and Dingodile got to work while N Gin was mapping out were every piece went.

"Tiny will help Cortex build ray gun alone!" Tiny growled at Koala Kong.

"I'm going to help too! So no, this is a team effort!" Koala Kong roared.

"Uh oh!" Rilla Roo ran over to them to stop the fight.

"Hey! Don't push Tiny!" Tiny growled.

"No! Don't fight you two! STOOOOOOP!" Rilla Roo shouted as he ran over to them but he was knocked out by Tiny's strong elbows.

"Rilla Roo!" Koala Kong gasped.

"Ow…" Rilla Roo was hurt.

"Mates! Tiny! We are going to tell Cortex, you are making things hard!" Dingodile gave Tiny a furious look and then he ran to get Cortex from the other side of the big ray gun holder.

"Are you okay?" Koala Kong picked up Rilla Roo who had a black eye from the attack.

"Yes, just get me some…" Rilla Roo was feeling faint.

"What happened here?" Cortex demanded.

"Ask Mr. I wanna do things myself over there!" Koala Kong pointed at Tiny.

"Tiny didn't mean to!" Tiny fought back.

"Tiny, this is the fourth time this week that you started a fight with Koala Kong, I don't know what your problem is but from now on, and you cannot help us get Crash until you can see that working together just isn't about you!" Cortex punished him.

"Fine, Tiny will sit and watch because Koala Kong is better!" Tiny growled and sat down on the rims of the wall.

"Good, thanks Dingodile. Koala Kong, take Rilla Roo to his room to rest." Cortex ordered.

"Yes sir!" Koala Kong carried Rilla Roo to his room.

Then we came back out and helped Cortex put the giant barrel on the ray gun pole, then they connected it carefully without it falling.

"Brio, after we build this, we need to have a talk with Tiny and Koala Kong, we just can't have them fighting like this anymore because it's just getting old." Cortex whispered.

"Okay doctor." Brio nodded.

"Hey guys! We are getting done pretty fast!" N Gin said.

"We are, how much was this ray gun?" Cortex asked.

"$100." Brio answered.

"Okay, so I wonder if works on any other animal. We should test it once we get done." Cortex was thinking about the powers of the gun.

Pinstripe was watching.

(This better work, my dream date depends on it.) Pinstripe thought.

"Hey Pinstripe are you just going to sit there?" Brio asked.

"Yeah, I don't like working." He replied.

Brio just shrugged and they continued working.

"Hey Tropy, hand me the ray gun ending piece if you please." Cortex ordered.

Tropy grabbed the ray gun ending piece and handed it to Cortex.

"Great! Now to finish this puppy!" Cortex said as he connected the end piece with the blaster part to the gun.

"This looks great mates!" Dingodile clapped.

"It does, maybe we should talk to the two tough guys now." Brio suggested to Cortex.

"Yes, let's fix the problem with Tiny. Let's go Koala Kong!" Cortex called him.

"Koala Kong nodded and followed Cortex into the private room as Brio was leading Tiny into the room from behind.

"Sit down both of you." Brio ordered.

They both sat down to listen.

"Tiny, you are having too many issues with Koala Kong and for whatever reason, I don't know why." Cortex was explaining the issue.

"Well if I mess up, Mr. Koala bear will be laughing at Tiny and then Tiny will get hurt." Tiny accused his enemy.

"I would never do that! Rilla Roo and I get along so well, that you can't pull is apart. I just want us to work together!" Koala Kong replied.

"Tiny, Koala Kong had done nothing wrong to make you feel this way. Are you jealous?" Cortex asked.

Tiny was trying to hide the fact, then he knew that it would get to him.

"Yes. Tiny is jealous of Koala bear." He confessed.

"Maybe if you are nice to Koala Kong, you won't get hurt." Brio suggested.

"Okay. Tiny will try to be nice." Tiny agreed.

"I'm glad we can talk it out." Koala Kong smiled.

"Now let's see what the others are doing." Cortex walked out of the room and N Gin was having an argument with Pinstripe.

"Why do you wanna know about my issues!" N Gin was shouting.

"Because you are always bothering me!" Pinstripe took out his Tommy gun and clicked it.

"Okay okay! I'm moving!" N Gin backed away and ran into his room.

"Thank god he's not going to mess with me anymore!" Pinstripe laughed.

"What's the problem here?" Cortex asked.

"Nothing, your science helper was being an idiot again." Pinstripe replied.

"Whatever, let's go get Crash!" Cortex shouted as they all walked out of the blimp and pushed the ray gun near the beach.

"We will wait here for him, right?" Dingodile asked.

"Yes, then he will become mine!" Cortex laughed.

"Let's just hope that Crash is here right now." N Gin was hiding behind Tiny.

"Tiny want to smash bandicoot while it's dead!" Tiny giggled.

"That would be fun!" Koala Kong laughed with him.

"Here he comes! Be quiet!" Cortex shushed them all.

Ripper Roo stopped bouncing around and started to pretend that he was dead.

(What a dumb ass!) Pinstripe did the face palm.

"Okay, do you have our aim Brio?" Cortex asked.

"Yes doctor." Brio whispered.

The ray gun talked:

GETTING READY TO SHOOT. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…3… 2… 1… FIRING AT THE TARGET SELECTED.

"This is it!" Cortex jumped high into the air and cheered.

"This is it!" Dingodile copied him.

"We are going to win!" Brio was happy.

"Crash is going down!" Tiny and Koala Kong cheered at the same time .

Rilla Roo came out of the blimp to see what everyone was doing.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked.

"The ray gun is going to shoot Crash and kill him!" Ripper Roo laughed, then Tropy slapped him.

"You talk too much!" Tropy replied.

The ray gun was suddenly not working.

POWER CANCELED, TARGET WAS NOT FOUND.

"Damn it! He moved doctor!" Brio was angry.

"WHAT!? NO!" Cortex shouted and pulled the sides of his hair.

"It's okay, at least we have another chance!" N Gin pointed to the monster bandicoot that was still in sight.

"Yes, Crash is mine now!" Cortex giggled as the camera zoomed into his face.

**Cortex had made his weapon and is confident that Crash will be killed in order to win and get the vacation of a life time. Will that happen without an error occurring once again? Find out in the next chapter and please review!:3**


End file.
